


Little Secret

by shellyp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, My First Smut, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellyp/pseuds/shellyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going just fine in storybrook nothing serious had happened in over 2 months, Even Regina and Emma seemed to be getting along well.....maybe a little to well. If only the town people of storybrook knew how well in fact their beloved Saviour and the Evil Queen got on behind closed doors....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> don't own any of the characters written In the ff I wish I did but I don't. 
> 
> Now I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or multiple chapter. My first go at a swanqueen smut, comments always welcome if you have any suggestions I definitely welcome them. I'm still very new to the writing world, so their will be spelling, punctuation and probably some other mistakes in this ff. But if you guys stick with me I'm sure I'll be able to improve :)

Emma walked into granny's diner and sure enough there sat Regina on the stool by the counter having a cup of tea. Emma went to the booth and Ruby came over, 

"what can I get ya em"

Emma's eyes stayed focus on Regina, 

"earth to Emma.......you know you could just walk over there and kiss her. ....again"

Emma flinged her head round and looked at Ruby who was laughing.

"I'm the wolf yet you're drooling more than I am."

Emma wiped her face to see Ruby wasn't joking,  
"damn it Ruby can you say it any louder what part of little secret don't you understand ......it was one kiss Emma mumbled, Why did it have such an effect on me .....erm Ruby ignore that last bit get me a bear claw and coffee would you please."

Ruby took her order and walked away, Emma resumed looking in Reginas direction when Regina stood up and headed to the bathroom she turned her head winked and smiled in Emma's direction. Was this a hint did Regina want me to follow her to the bathroom to resume what we started lasted night? No way Regina in a bathroom making out never gunna happen. So Emma sat there till she felt her phone vibrate she looked at her phone and a smile came across her face it was a txt from Regina. 

MISS SWAN WHAT MORE DO I NEED TO DO TO GET YOU TO COME TO THE BATHROOM!!!

Emma closed her phone put it back in her pocket and swiftly got up and headed to the bathroom. Before she got to the door Ruby whistled her order was ready, 

"erm just put it on the table Rubes i need to use the restroom"

Ruby giggled to herself sure..... use the restroom, I know what you need to do and pee isn't one of them Ruby said to herself while giggling.

Emma opened the bathroom door and voice whispered "lock it"  
Emma turned around to lock the door as soon as she heard the lock click she turned to see Regina standing right in front of her a purple haze in her eyes.   
"Regina......"   
Before Emma could finish that sentence she felt Reginas lips on hers she was pushed up against the door, her hands went to Reginas hips as one of Reginas hands went behind Emma's head at the base of her neck and the other rested on her chest. Emma felt Reginas tongue swipe across her lips asking permission to deepen the kiss she quickly granted it the kiss became deeper and more passionate, with each flick of the tongue Regina put her leg in between Emmas her knee was pressing against Emma's core,  
she moved slowly at first moans came from Emma's mouth fearing they would be caught Regina pressed her lips back on to Emma's in an attempt to quiet the blonde down, Emma began rocking her hips towards Regina in an attempt to make the friction harder.

Regina pulled her leg away making Emma groan in disappointment, she opened Emma's jeans and slid her hand down beneath her jeans and panties she cupped Emma's sex and could feel how wet she was already, using her middle finger Regina teased Emma sliding her finger through her slick folds back up to her clit a couple of times when she cane back to Emmas clit, she paused and pressed down on the nub now hard she started to make circles occasionally sliding her finger back into the wetness and back to circling Emma's clit,  
"oh...f...uck ......R..e.gina" 

Emma moans were getting louder "more .....more Regina I want......I want you inside me."

Regina ignored Emma lapping up how turned on she was and the fact she practically begging Regina to fuck her. Regina slid her middle finger into Emma's core and curled it, Emma was panting harder and harder gripping Reginas shoulders to keep up right as her knees were growing week. She bit down on Reginas shoulder to try and muffle her moans, Regina pulled out her finger and ran her tongue over wet finger the purple haze growing stronger in her eyes.   
Emma moaned at the loss of contact but it didn't last long Regina slid her hand back down and entered Emma this time with two fingers using her thumb on Emma clit. Regina pumped her fingers faster feeling Emma was close she kept up her finger fucking.

"oh god "   
Regina laughed,  
"thanks miss swan but that's not my name" 

Emma could feel her orgasam building up, when BANG BANG   
" open up I had curry last night and I need to use the restroom." 

Regina pulled her hand away leaving Emma more frustrated than ever,

"fucking dwarfs always bad timing"

Emma groaned,  
" come on Regina please finish it come on"   
Emma looked at Regina pleading with her eyes,

"miss swan I will simply not rush because you feel frustrated." 

She turned and straightened her clothes and told Emma to do the same. Regina opened the door and turned to Emma 

" miss swan next time,.... you want a meeting with me make sure it's not in the restroom of a diner" 

She turned to leave and saw Grumpy, who looked worse than normal 

"if you can't handle spice food dwarf then don't eat it" 

Regina returned to her seat, and a few moments later Emma returned to the booth she was sitting at. Ruby came over to Emma she was just about to speak when Emma threw her hands up "don't Ruby .....just dont" 

Regina paid her bill turned to Emma and said "don't forget council meeting in hour make sure you're there"  
Emma smiled so bright she thought she pulled a muscle in her cheek, she knew there wasn't a meeting for the council she knew what meeting she had in mind. She asked Ruby to bring her a new order as hers went cold. She took her time in eating trying to waist time. As Emma finished her last bite and last sip of coffee she walked over to the counter and paid Ruby, she was still smiling when she felt her phone buzz she flipped it up and had a look text from Regina Mills flashed across the screen.

MISS SWAN I KNOW IT HASN'T BEEN AN HOUR BUT WOULD YOU BE SO KIND TO COME OVER TO MY PLACE LIKE RIGHT NOW XX

Emma typed "on way" quicker than she has ever typed before. She jumped in her car and drove across town to Reginas. Upon arrival she felt butterflies appear in her stomach, she knocked on the door and heard "it's open"  
She walked in the door locking it as she closed it shouting for Regina, but no answer she walked through the house till she got to Reginas bedroom she opened the door to find Regina standing there in a black bra, with dark purple lace and matching panties, Emma's mouth dropped open

" are you going to stand there gawk all day" 

Emma closed her mouth moved towards regina who put her arms out stopped emma from coming any further,  
"take your clothes off and lie on the bed" Emma did as she told she ripped her boots off, pulled her jeans off, along with her tank top just as she was a just about to pull her bra and panties off Regina stopped her ,   
"leave those on and climb on the bed" again emma did as she was told laying in the middle of the bed Emma watched as Regina crawled up onto the bed kissing along Emma's body, as she got to the top of Emma she sat up on her knees and placed a knee either side of Emma she sat just above Emma's core.

 

Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma, the kiss lasted a few seconds before Emma reached up put her hands on Reginas ass and pulled her closer on to her wanting to feel skin on skin.  
Regina began to rock against Emma core deep moans escaped Reginas throat as she bucked her hips the friction was building up and their kiss intensified, Emma moved her hands up Reginas back till they found her bra with a swift flick Emma opened it, Regina sat up as Emma slid her bra down her arms and tossed it to the side, Regina looked down at Emma who was staring at Reginas breasts,  
"fuck Regina you're gorgeous" 

Emma placed her hands on Reginas breast she gently squeezed at first causing Reginas nipples to harden, Emma took two fingers and gently squeezed Reginas nipples causing the brunette to moan loudly,

Regina began thrusting her hips harder and faster until she couldn't take anymore, she waved her hand and both were completely naked.  
Regina sat up a little bit and asked Emma to open her legs, Regina lowered herself back onto the blonde her clit was sat just on top of Emma's this made the blonde moan and grab a hold of Reginas ass with a little smack as she did, Regina began to thrust her hips again her hands found Emma's breasts she began squeezing them softly at first but getting harder with every thrust, Regina laid back down over Emma wanting to feel as much as she could. Emma wrapped her arms around Reginas back and brought her mouth to the brunettes,

Regina could tell she was getting close to her orgasam she was thrusting harder than ever, moans that escaped her throat were deep and full of lust, Emma scraped her finger nails down Reginas back leaving marks along the way Regina looked Emma in her eyes  
" now Miss Swan you wouldn't be marking me would you.....that wouldn't be very wise" 

Emma gave Regina a smile,  
"now what makes you think I'd be marking you"   
as she replied she repeated scraping her nails down Reginas back her hands landing on her ass she dug her nails in, Emma was getting close she moved her hips and matched Reginas movements.

Regina sat up and grabbed a hold of emma breasts,   
"oh fuck Emma .....I'm coming ......come with me...come with me"

With a few more bucks of her hips both women shuddered as their orgasam took a hold.

When their breathing came back down to normal, Regina rolled onto her side leaning on her arm so she was still on top of the blonde, she smirked as she whispered into Emma's ear,

"Now I told you it wouldn't be a good idea to mark me, now you chose not to listen to me..... now you're going to find out what it means to be marked...."


End file.
